Two Worlds Collide
by Ivy Darklight
Summary: Angel and Buffy haven't seen each other for years, now suddenly they meet up in New York. Giles and Willow have kept a secret from Buffy for years, she has a daughter named Anna Maria who happens to be a slayer and a vampire...


_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  


Spike rolled over and smacked his alarm clock. The bloody thing would go for ever if he didn't press the snooze. Rubbing his eyes he pulled the dark satin sheets away from his body.

Still drowsy from a day of sleep he crawled into the bathroom and relieved himself. He began to run over what his dreams had brought him, all he could come up with was deaths. Cordelia, Harmony, Loane, Wes…all of them dead, now it was only he, Fred and Angel left because Gunn decided to get away from the freaky stuff.

Placing his head against the wall Spike swore as he felt the hunger grow in the pit of his stomach, the need to feed was growing and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stop it.

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" Spike cocked his head towards Angel's room, but that wasn't Angel's voice; it was defiantly female. Pulling up his silky, Sponge-Bob boxers Spike hurried into Angel's room, there was no telling what might be in there with him.

A girl crouched on the floor at Angel's head. She stroked his brow and whispered a sweet melody into his ear. Spike crouched up behind her and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with one hand and dragging her with the other.

When they were in his room and all the doors shut did he let her go. Her body parted with his quickly as she flung herself against the nearest wall. Spike whistled softly as he caught sight of her in the artificial light.

She wore no shirt but had a trench coat that served the same purpose. The sleeves were cut off so that you could see her muscled arms. It was cut down low the buttons started near the middle of her cleavage and stopped where they could firmly hold her breasts. The rest of the jacket was cut so that it flared out and didn't trap the body.

The jeans were Levi's cut Daisy Duke style for fashion, and were bigger to allow movement and also show the delicate curve of her hips. Spike was also very impressed with her tennis shoes; they laced to above the knee and were bright red, added to the fact that they were about six inch heels.

Her hair was blonde, she wore it barley touching her shoulder and it was done choppy; like she could be bad but was still innocent. Her eyes were a deep brown and her lips full and wet. At first glance he could have sworn it was Buffy, but no this girl did not have her stance or the quality that made you think she couldn't hurt you; this young one was beautiful and deadly.

"Hello pet, what is it that you want with Angel?" Spike asked. The girl snorted into her elbow, where Spike caught the glimpse of a scar.

"Well William all I want with Angelus is a piece of his hair." She was mocking him, with her tone and she began to walk against the wall Spike began to circle also.

"Well you know my name, let's hear yours." He didn't like that an unknown could come in and know his name.

"My name shouldn't be important to you William but if you truly think that it matters…" She hoped he didn't but he persisted, "My name is Arabelle Anna Maria." Spike had never heard of her before, least of all in the vampire, demon, or slayer community.

"What do you need his hair for?" Spike was aware that she wanted to jump through his window he blocked it. She sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Do you really need to know? Can't you just know that I'm not here to hurt you or Angel?"

"Yes." It was the plain and simple truth; many things could be done with the hair of a victim.

"I need it to perform a DNA test that's all." She slunk over to him wrapped her arm around his neck. "You don't know what to make of me do you?" She smiled, closed mouthed, and giggled deep in her throat; it sounded like purring.

"Big bad William, all trapped up during the day, sleeping like a baby…Never gets to have fun anymore because he's all tangled up in work." On the word tangled she ran her finger's threw his hair and massaged his scalp.

"I have fun." He said with half closed eye-lids.

"You need more…sensual fun." There was the throaty giggle again, this time close to his left ear. "I can show you…" He felt a sensation in his neck and a feeling of warmth swept through his body.

He saw a red mist and felt his fangs slide down, his face change to that of the demon when he starts to feed. He clamped down on her neck and began to suck her sweet blood.

He heard her moan and soon they were tumbling in the sheets, Angel and the hair forgotten.

Arabelle pulled her neck away from Spike. Already he was lost in a fantasy world, most likely where they were making love. She sighed and put him in his bed before looking at her neck in her compact mirror. Already a bruise was forming and spreading out from the bite marks.

"Too bad…" Arabelle said whipping her lips of the excess blood. "You tasted so fine, like a rare wine. I haven't had a taste of something so exquisite for years." She reached the window and opened it to the New York traffic. The cold was welcome because her body was on fire from the contact of her fangs on his neck.

"I'll snare you yet William, but first I have to take care of…oh family matters." She jumped out the window, where her coat swung out and created a parachute for her letting her land safely on the ground.

Arabella quickly rounded a few corners coming up to a phone booth, she quickly dialed a number and waited for the voice of her Uncle to come on the phone.

"This is Rupert Giles' private line, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey Uncle Giles!"

"Anna Maria. Where have you been girl, I've been worried sick."

"It's Arabelle now, or at least what I keep telling everyone. Look I told Willow that I was coming to America to find my father and I did, he and his partners are at the Wolfram and Hart New York Firm." Giles sighed into the phone.

"I told you not to go bothering your father, he doesn't know that he's your father, and besides your mother doesn't know she's your mother. You have no idea what you may have started."

"No I do, I got hair samples from them both and I'm getting them DNA tested. Besides they're both going to be in New York over the holidays, I figured why not tell them." Another Giles sigh.

"Alright Anna Maria, or Arabelle who ever you are pretending to be just remember that Willow and I can be there in a moment's notice and that we love you even if those who sired you may not."

"I know Uncle Giles, I also know that now that all the potentials are slayers that I am much to powerful for my own good, a vampire and a slayer, perhaps a few other things. Besides I think it's fun."

"Alright, you play your games; you certainly have your father's sense of fun."

"As you've said before, give Willow a big kiss for me."

"Well she's right here…ANNA!"

"WILLOW!"

"Oh baby, I miss you where are you?"

"New York listen…" Someone tapped Anna on the shoulder, turning around she saw fiery red hair and big loving brown eyes.

"Bye Uncle, I'll see you in a few months perhaps." She hung up before she could hear his fair well.

"Willow why did you come here? It could be dangerous for you." Willow smiled and took the younger girls arm, it was almost like Anna was her daughter.

"I had to be here when you told old Angel that he was a daddy of the youngest assassin in the world." Anna smiled and then hugged Willow.

"I missed you so much, and I was planning on keeping that on the down low at least until he and mom settle things…" Willow snorted.

"Are you kidding, Buffy would probably kill Angel if she got the chance, with all that evil still in there, but yeah I guess I wouldn't want to hear the bad news either."

Anna lead Willow to the Hotel where she was staying The Plaza was the best in town and all she had to do was leave open her window and the front desk would never see her coming or going.

Willow placed her bags in the living room and stretched out on the couch. She listened while Anna told her how Buffy and Dawn would be arriving the next day for a three month campaign against the demon mafia placed in New York. They're rooms were on each side of her own.

"I plan to befriend them, and Angel both at the same, then arrange a meeting. You of course will pretend to be on a mission for the Council and have nothing to do with me." Willow was not surprised how smart, cool and calculating the seventeen year old girl was before her.

Willow knew that with Buffy as a mother the girl was naturally strong and curious, she even looked like her, but you could also see Angel in her. That had been the part Giles was most worried about, how Anna had a warped sense of humor, wondering what secrets hid behind her eyes. Both of them were concerned for the general public, and the entire magical community.

Anna's face didn't change when she was about to feed like most vampires, in fact she had had fangs since the moment she was born. Her blood changed with what affect she wanted, if she wished to be feed on and have a live vampire when finished the blood was normal, but sometimes it was like a drug or lethal poison.

"Alright I can do that, feels like the Scoobies will be together again."

"Well at least you, Buffy and Dawn."

Willow smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Tomarrow will be an exciting day, I mean you're going to introduce yourself to Angel, see what he makes of you." Anna covered Willow with a blanket.

"Yes, hopefully not an enemy it will make the reunion so much harder." Anna turned to walk away when Willow caught her arm.

"What happened to your neck?" She was concerned with the huge bruise that had spread from her neck to high up on her cheek. Anna brushed her hand away and then gave a big toothy grin.

"I met up with a vampire and he was a lot rougher than I'm used to but I can manage him." Willow stared at Anna, and suddenly saw that she really was like Buffy, but so much stronger than her mother; because the tragedy had not worn on her yet.

"I hope you're right, because Giles and I need you. Don't go getting yourself killed." Anna kissed Willow's forhead and wished her sweet dreams. She also promised herself that she would never leave either of them, because she was the most important thing in their lives.


End file.
